resident_pacificfandomcom-20200214-history
Resident Pacific prologue
Part One It was the middle of the night when something woke me up. A whisper in my ear. "Zenobia, get up, you have to get out of the city....." A masculine voice. I fluttered open my eyes, getting used to the darkness immediately. In my horror, I saw a''very ''familiar figure crouching directly over me. That's when I hear the sirens. "It's happening again......" Anti-Spiral muttered in horror. "Zenobia, hurry up and put on your armor. Get every weapon you have, we have to evacuate." Part Two The first thing that came to mind was not of evacuation, but of my daughters. Nychaya and Zija were all the way on the other side of the city. Moaning sounds and very loud screeches suddenly caught my attention, as something I didn't even recognize came barreling toward us. "What the hell are these things?!" I scream. There were a lot of them, most with huge gaping wounds showing their rib cage and most didn't even look like they were alive. "Aim for their heads!" Anti-Spiral screamed, using his signature galaxy shuriken on another crowd of the horrible demons. Part Three One of them bit part of my left arm off, causing me to scream in agony and slice its head off with my butchers knife. After doing away with the crowd of bloodthirsty monsters, we quickly got out of the area. An explosion forced us apart, as a massive building fell on top of us. "Don't panic Zenobia, just find another way around!" I weakly stood and looked around in a daze. Perfect, I thought sarcastically. The entire east side of the city was caught in a blaze. "I'll be okay Anti-Spiral, just keep fighting!" There wasn't any response. No loud screeching. No moaning. Nothing except the crackling of fire. Had he died?! Had he left me here to die?! Part Four There was no time to find out. I had to find any other survivors and my children. Eventually finding my way out of the fire, I decide to check a nearby compartment store for survivors. "Scram! This is my hiding spot!" A raspy female voice hissed. It was Otachi. "Listen, I'm trying to find any other survivors. Have you seen any?" Otachi scowled and shook her head no. "You're the only other survivor I've seen all night." There had to be others! There had to be! "What a shame....Otachi, please come with me. I'm trying to find all the survivors I can, including my kids." Before she could respond, blood started pouring out of her mouth and middle. She had been sliced completely in half from behind. Part Five Scared out of my mind, I suddenly see something from my nightmares. It was a frail, skeletal beast with a pendulum-shaped head. It didn't have any distinguishable eyes, but dark bloody holes where eyes should be. The thing had been flayed, and fresh blood still dripped from the corpse. Some of the organs were visible, and it limped toward me. "So hungry...." Had the horrible demon just talked?! I tried to shoot it, but it was durable as hell. I had to run. Unable to get the gruesome death of Otachi and the horrible demon out of my head, I kept running until I heard shouting in the distance. Excited shouting. It was coming from the Prison nearby. "Hey, look there's someone out there!" Three other kaiju ran towards me. "Guys, it's Zenobia!" Two small female kaiju ran toward us. "Mom?" One of them asked. It was my children! They're okay! Category:Storyline Category:Death Category:Spoilers